


Let's Hear It for the Boy (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Deniece Williams, Footloose - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A White Collar Footloose tribute -  Neal and his gang teach Peter how to run the con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hear It for the Boy (VID)

A White Collar Footloose tribute.  Based on the ['learning to dance' scene](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7FGbhpr2pg) from the movie Footloose.

Music: "Let's Hear It for the Boy" by Deniece Williams

 


End file.
